


Victory of the King

by DemonDaddy



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, F/F, F/M, Oral Sex, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-04
Updated: 2013-12-04
Packaged: 2018-01-03 12:07:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1070297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemonDaddy/pseuds/DemonDaddy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A castle is overran by the dreaded Chaos Knights. They storm the castle and take it by force. The leader takes his spoils of victory: the old king's wife and daughter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Victory of the King

**Author's Note:**

> This was a commission project I worked on based of a simple concept and some loose instructions of who and what. I hope you all enjoy reading it.

The mighty pound of natures thunder held no brilliance in comparison to the sounds of war. The clap of the warhorses’ hooves against the pebbled ground, the clash of metal breaking through armor and bone, or the shrieks and war cries of the last hundred men who were left to defend a taken kingdom dwarfed nature’s mournful fit. Only the dead that lay spread out around their birth land knew peace.

The lord of the castle was waiting in his grand hall with the last defense but he knew that the battle was lost. He’d known no hope would bless his castle when he first saw the shadowy figures riding in toward the structure. When the stamp of the steeds’ pace grew louder and Hellfire on enchanted blades lit up the terrifying masks of the Chaos Knights as they approached the first gate, Lord Amadeus knew that there was no prayer to any god that could save them.

His wife and child, he pleaded with his god, were safe and tucked away. They would escape this horror. The aged warrior king waited on his thrown as the doors to his great hall were opened. Two mighty shields of strong wood steel were broken apart by the force of four knights who came for the feast of blood awaiting them.

The guards to the master of the castle readied their swords, maces, war hammers, and bows. All forty men fell to the ground with lifeless eyes rolled back in agony and torn bodies. Not a single soul of the castle’s servants remained save for the honorable lord’s; the king awaited his end and rightfully expected no alternative or humanity.

“Fallen Soldier. Lazy Lord and Balding King.” The voice came from a fifth knight whose horned helmet’s face resembled that of a Hell born goat like creature. He moved between the four other warriors who also wore stunning black plated armor. He slowly strutted closer to the trembling lord as he spoke. “What use is wealth and a castle such as this without sacrifice and bloody war?” His tone was mocking but his voice left no room for question. It was strong and fierce in pitch, and its call reverberated off ever wall as he spoke; it was as if his voice was omnipresent and it left a cold in the pit of Lord Amadeus.

The king was stiff in his chair. He didn’t dare flinch and tried to show a lack of fear. However, it was clear by the sweat coating his face and the visible quiver of his hands that he was terrified and aware of his future. As the destroyer neared his throne, the elder man said his final prayers in the foremost part of his mind. The knight’s words were for his own amusement. They meant nothing to Amadeus.

“I am here to bring your kingdom into ruin. I am here to plunge your soul into Hell.” The unholy warrior grinned as he spoke. “Do you have anything to say before I pull your entrails through your birth knot, you highness?” The king was silent and the knight laughed deep in his throat. He loved resistance and the look of mortal peril. What he loved more was making a show of his ruthlessness and making his victims seem like fools.

“I plan to take your throne and celebrate with my men as I make my way with your woman and child for all to witness!” Something broke in the silent lord at the words and he lunged at the vile man who had said them. He had a concealed dagger, which he now drew and tried plunging into the chaos knight’s chest cavity between his plates.

With a roar of rage he jerked forward but the tip of the blade halted just short of its target. The last warrior of the fallen kingdom curled in on himself and whimpered from pain. The dagger fell to the floor and its master soon followed with a thump as the knight’s dark flame laden sword pulled its way out of Amadeus’s stomach. The lump of late-royal flesh blended with the carcasses of his men. In death, there were no kings or lords. Everyone was judged equally as rubbish in the depths of Hell. 

The five knights laughed darkly as their leader took the crown from the fallen king and walked to the balcony overlooking the courtyard. As he made it to the edge he hollered down to the deceased and his fellow knights who gladly gave him their attention. His fist lifted into the air with the crown held in place. It glistened in the firelight of the castle’s lanterns and burning gate.

“This world is ours!” The voice came with the complements of his peers. Violent screams of victory echoed throughout every room and hall of the castle and filled the night air. Tremendous evil wrapped itself through the castle’s body as the sound carried. The knights had won through bloodshed and they were proud of their brother in arms who know held the crown with such pride.

The new lord of the land threw the crown down into the crowd and walked away. He had no interest in material riches. He was a man of lust. The craving for blood and for flesh was what fueled his body and he would soon take his spoils.

The knight did not search long before he found the passage made to serve those in flight from peril. He tossed the stone door aside and marched into the rock and gravel passageway knowing his meal was waiting for him a short way down the path. He removed his helmet when the path became narrower and left it as a calling card to any others who came down this way. As he continued, he found a cavern dug out that had been stocked with food, water, and material to survive a month’s time for ten. This did nothing to peek his interest. However, the form cowering behind the barrels of water was another matter.

“I see you servant. Your old king is dead. Rise for your new master.” His face was carved with an amused expression that was the horror of a gorgeous woman pulled from hiding. “There you are, my little queen. Are you ready to serve your new lord?”

“No!” The woman screamed loudly and begun pulling away. Her fragile wrist felt as though it was breaking under the merciless grip of the knight. She knew what was coming for her and it chilled her to the bone. There was no escape but she was a panicked animal trapped in a desperate need to try and get away. “Let me go you monster! Let me go!” She cried out again as her thin arm was jerked violently and she fell to her knees in front of the towering man.

The chaos knight laughed at her and begun the process of revealing his sins to her. Before the third latch to his armor could be released he was struck on the head from behind. The stature of the man did not budge or fall. Instead he quickly turned and the back of his hand swiped at the face of another lovely catch. This damsel was a maid who had escorted her queen to safety and had been hiding in the corner of the room preparing for a moment to attack. The broken bean jar rested on the ground now and its contents covered the planes that were the knight’s broad shoulders. The collision had stung but he was more than fine. In fact, the attack had served little more than an arousing display of despair for the murderous warrior. 

As he gazed down at the maid at his feet he granted himself a moment of satisfaction through patience. Her face was now swelling from the strike that had landed her on the ground and tears were already dripping to the cellar floor. She tried to crawl away from him but with no success. There was nowhere to go anyway. He moved forward forgetting the dethroned queen for the moment and reached down to snag the maid’s already out of place hair. He wrangled the woman from the dirt and lifted her up until her feet were no longer touching the ground below.

“My my. Aren’t you the brave little kitten?” He mocked her as she cried and whimpered and tried to pull from his grasp. “ I believe you owe me an apology Bitch.” His voice was rough and deep but his tone was sickeningly playful. He knew these women were nothing but toys because none of them could threaten him with their thin limbs or brightly colored hair. They were just slaves and slaves held no power or intimidation.

“No stop it!” The blond queen reached forward and started beating on the knight’s arm. She pounded with all of her might but the man could barely feel her soft beatings through his mesh sleeve and muscle. His mouth opened in another roar of laughter as the old queen tried to save her ignorant servant.

“Calm down Slave. This Bitch needs to be taught a lesson. You’ll get your turn.” With one hand holding the maid and the other gripping at her gown, he tore the clothes right off of the brunette.

Chocolate threads were released and the younger woman fell to the floor. She began trying to gather her clothes from the pile they’d been dropped in so that she could hide her bared flesh. Her breasts bounced as she reached for her torn dress. The sight was a pleasant one for the ruthless male who decided they would be his first treat. The maid’s dress had hidden the beautiful things from his view but now that he could see their majesty he was more willing to play with the terrified pet.

The knight watched as the queen rushed to her loyal servant’s side. She began wrapping the woman in her torn clothes and stroked her head repeatedly urging her to hush and stop weeping.

“I’m so sorry your highness. I failed you. I’m sorry. I’m so sorry.” The servant sobbed and tried to hide herself from the embarrassment. She was a natural at neglecting the comforts of her master’s attempts to calm her. This scene was beginning to bore the women’s new master.

“Bitch,” he called to the maid with her new name. “Come here.” The two women slowly turned their attention toward the man with horrified expressions. Their eyes met with exposed male gentiles and the panic rose once again.

“God no!”

“Shut up Slave unless you want the first lick.” The blonde’s mouth snapped shut and she felt herself shivering from fright. This sight made the knight grin. “Good girl. Now,” his eyes focused on the cowering servant woman next to the queen. “Come here Bitch.”

At once, the royal blood tried to move in front of her friend and protect her but the loyal servant she was right to trust in sucked in her pride and moved forward. “Amelia! Don’t! You don’t have to succumb to this-“

“Please ma’am.” The maid’s eyes were still flooded with tears but she had swallowed her sobs down into the pits of her stomach. She was determined to sacrifice for her queen and do anything she could to protect her and the other secret in the room from shame.

The lusting warrior waited for his new whore to move closer and position herself on her knees appropriately before him. Beneath his mighty form, the girl of only twenty shuddered while staring her next meal in the face. The flesh in front of her was large and hung down from its origins in an impressive slump. The head of the monster was blushed and had a purple undertone that was strange to behold. This was the first cock the servant had ever seen so closely and she was disgusted by its presence.

“Lick it Bitch.” She glanced up and saw the barrel chest of her victimizer and over the hills of pectorals she saw the demonic eyes of one of Hell’s children looking back at her. Her face was suddenly to the side and it burned with fresh heat and old pain. She’d been struck again by one of his massive hands. “I said get to work! Not look me over! You’re a whore and whores have no right to look their master’s in the eye!”

He was violent and he was hateful. She wanted to bite it, bite the damn thing right off. She wondered if it would slow him down long enough for her master to escape. Then she thought better of it and decided she’d just have to wait for an opening. For now, she would be obedient for her masters’ sake.

Her mouth parted and her supple pink tongue peeked out timidly. Flesh met tender flesh. Sensation made the skin around the length tighten slightly. The stench and the taste made the maid nauseous. She lapped at the length a few more times in the same hesitant manner. Then she saw her rapist’s hand lift and come toward her face again. She quickly took hold of the mostly flaccid length in both her hands and began rubbing out the folds of skin.

Fingers found their way in her hair and her head was given a rather soft stroke. It was clearly praise for her sudden efforts so far but she was not an ignorant woman. She understood that punishment was just as likely to come, and suddenly. Her situation and her mistress’s situation were dire. It was an open possibility that they would all die horrible deaths before long. Even that could not be the worst end.

Despite the depression swelling inside of the maid, she forced herself into a positive mindset to keep herself from breaking completely. A new hope rose in her heart. Perhaps, if she could preform adequately he would be too sated to hurt her mistress or search the rest of the room. The religious woman took comfort in her new faith and made the decision to gladly sacrifice herself for her queen.

Her lips pursed and pressed to the moistened tip first. Then she pressed her lips apart by pushing down over the head of the appendage. As the glands disappeared into her mouth, she carefully parted her jaws so that her teeth would not scrape the sensitive skin passing between them. Her tongue lapped at the top and made small, quick circles around the body as she started to bob her head up. Speedy fingers pumped the shaft harder and beckoned more of the form into her mouth. She was swallowing the length now as the first four inches filled her oral cavern.

Once again, she was rewarded with soft strokes in her hair. This praise made her want to work harder. The taste and the stench had become more bearable as she continued working the organ and she was confident that if the servants of the late lord could have taken a man’s form all the way then so could she. Her first try was less than successful. As her head dipped, the top poked an undesirable place in the back of her throat between her uvula and her tonsils. The feeling made her choke, which caused her mouth to shake, her jaws to clench, and her teeth to grip at the knight’s delicate skin.

“You bitch!” Masculine fury belted the maid across the chamber floor. The man allowed her to lie there for a short moment as he inspected his dick. He laughed and walked over to the woman.  “It seems I overreacted.” His voice broke the silence in the room again in a deep growl of amusement. “I guess you startled me a little. No matter. I’ll let you finish.”

Fear retched the maid’s heart from its rightful place and into her mouth. She thought she’d puke from the experience as the knight pulled her to her knees again by her tangled locks. Pain slipped out from between her lips in the form of a whine. The small gap between the two plump barriers was penetrated and the enormous sum of the warrior’s length quickly rushed to occupy the space inside.

Panic made the girl pull back but she was stopped by her captor’s hand. She wiggled and pulled and tried to escape. However, her head was locked firmly in place by the fist that had struck her down. It was pointless effort; she was only wasting energy by struggling. Still, the maid had locked her hands into the knight’s hips and was pushing off of him with all her might. The ruthless male watched in absolute amusement as the little darling tried to save her esophagus.

Thick, rigid and long, the cock reached down the servant’s throat with ease. The strength of the length’s barer was more than enough to push past the swollen walls that were trying to choke him out. As the knight began thrusting, he felt the muscles in the girl’s body shake and contract while she gagged down the damned thing. He started beating his need into her and he held her tightly in place while he did so. He was tearing her esophagus apart as he continued to deep throat her.

“What’s that my pet?” He mocked the maid while tears streamed down her pretty face; pain creased some of the beautiful details away. “Yes, I know you love it.” He chuckled and beat into her harder. Spittle dripped off her chin and mixed with the salty water from her eyes before hitting the ground. Her hands were gripping his hips now as her body tried to brace for the haphazard impacts. He refused to let up or give her a break to breath until he felt the first shot of pre-cum escape him.

The knight slowly pulled his body out of the woman’s mouth and let her spit up on the floor and gasp for painful air. He watched her past the sight of his own straining body that was saluting his efforts with the new pet. Pride overwhelmed the sinful knight as his eyes moved from the panting bitch to the fallen queen in the corner. Both women had tears streaming down their faces and they both reeked of the wondrous smell you get when you mix fear and humiliation.

“You’re next my lady.” The knight’s wicked grin brought the darkest terror to the queen’s face.

“No! Stay away from me!” She shrieked at the man and pressed herself into the corner of the room praying the wall would swallow her and spare her from this horror.

“Hmm?” The night looked down and saw the bitch that had grabbed at his ankle. She was pleading with her tugs for him to spare his new slut from his needs once again. This little game of hers was starting to aggravate him.  “You!” He shouted at the widowed queen and gestured. “Come here. Now!” She stood there shaking her head for several seconds before he drew his sword and put it to the maid’s throat. “Do not make me repeat myself slut!”

The maid was petrified and crying uncontrollably when the royal woman finally moved over. She was ordered to lay back on the ground. She complied. Then, while still tempting the maid’s jugular with his blade, the knight ordered her to spread her legs and show off her lower secrets. She did so for the love of her threatened servant and he laughed at their pathetic bond.

Her legs spread wide and her vulnerable parts opened for him to see. He was surprised at how lovely and tight her body seemed. His little slut wasn’t as open with herself as he’d thought she’d been. Even better. He loved breaking in new slaves. The knight’s sword went back into place and he tossed the maid down to her knees facing away from him, with her nose to her mistresses exposed body and chuckled. “Lick it up bitch.”

The servant girl looked up at her queen with a begging expression. There was a small nod from the woman lying on her back and the maid moved her head down. She pressed her tongue to the warm center of her mistress’s body and tasted the familiar flavor of her queen taint her tongue. The tang of the warmest inner ring of flesh comforted and aroused the servant and the proof was clear for the man in the room to see. He reached down and smacked the naked woman’s ass and urged her hips up. She complied and lifted her ass towards her attacker. He stared at the sticky mess slowly building up between her lips as she lapped at the other woman passionately.

“Well well….” Thick fluid formed on the tip of the warrior’s head and beaded there as he stroked his base. He watched the two lovely women and amused himself with how natural their movements and behaviors were. “What filthy little whores you both are. You prefer the company of your own kind then?” He stroked out the entire length of his lower body while he positioned himself behind the little maid. “You disgusting little bitch.”

Watching the face of the fallen queen as she rested open lipped and moaning from the feeling of her skilled servant’s tongue running over her self-soaking walls brought absolute satisfaction. Her long hair was beginning to unravel against the stone floor as her head rolled from side to side. The older girl’s nimble fingers reached out and grabbed at the maid’s beautiful hair and locked into her scalp enthusiastically as she whined with the pleasure.

The servant girl was now lost in her mistress’s body. She started down at the flesh between her master’s two holes and worked up and around. Her tongue pierced the sensitive cavern with a pressing force she’d learned over time. A small flood coated the oral muscle as she dipped it into the royal body as deep as was possible. Then, she pulled back and ran the full length along the pink skin. She stopped when the clit was snug between her lips and sucked on the lump lovingly. The queen gasped and shuddered as her body was tickled and sucked at the same time. It was always a wondrous treat to have a skilled servant who could massage and quickly vibrate with her tongue. Her beloved servant was in all truth, a very good lover. The maid was lost in the act of pleasing her queen and began to moan while she worked which added another pleasurable pulse.

The maid was so lost in her actions that she hadn’t notice the hand gripping her hip or the cock that was lining itself up for fun. It wasn’t until the cock ripped into her anus that she was snapped to reality from the pain of the experience. She threw her head back and screamed as loudly as her lungs would allow. His body rocked as the knight made him more comfortable inside of her torn body. Blood and lady juice covered his cock as he plunged his way deep inside of his pet’s ass and ripped himself back out. He continued to bury himself inside the suffocating tight walls of the worker.

Her breasts were slapping against the thighs of the lesbian royal. She clawed at the ground and went from crying to growling and mashing her own teeth together. She whined and tried everything to live through the pain.

After having her ass ridden for several minutes she was beginning to get used to the pain. Her eyes opened and she stared at her queen. There was a face of arousal and terror plastered on the beautiful woman’s face. There was also regret and guilt. This expression confused her servant until the chambermaid looked down and saw that her majesty was soaked and dripping. She glanced back up and saw that her beautiful master was watching her. Then came the realization that the sight of her getting ass raped by this monster was disturbing and turning her mistress on.

The throbbing cock squirted off inside the girl for the first time. The young woman could feel the hot fluid lubricating her body further and mixing with her own bodily fluids as the knight kept fucking her tight entrance. He was snarling back there now and she noted how good his speed and power was starting to feel. She thought about all of this as she watched her panting queen witness her humiliating violation. Her mind was starting to numb now. The sensation of being fucked and watching her mistress lust over her torment was becoming more and more erotic.

Pain and pleasure mixed together. The maid began wiggling her hips against the humping form of the knight as she reached out with her tongue again. She suckled, licked, tickled, and nipped at the delicate flesh of her queen’s delicious cunt. She moaned and whined growled as she swallowed both of her masters. The cock in her back end was forcing itself deeper and harder inside of her. Her body was bruising from the inside out but it felt necessary now. It was a rhythm she had to have, a pulsation she would fall apart without.

The blood hungry knight felt the walls of his bitch swelling around his already suffocated length. He was sweating and growling loudly as the body that was beginning to reach its climax tried forcing him out. He decided he’d give himself the same allowance and began fucking the girl at an upward angle so that his head scraped the deepest back wall possible. The ass sucked and pushed, sucked and pushed, until finally there was a rush of fluid that poured from the other side of the walls. The maid sprayed all over the knight’s body as she swallowed the gushing fluids of her mistress’s orgasm as they came rushing into her mouth. The knight pushed his hips forward roughly and came hard inside of the maid’s clenching form.

All sorts of fluids covered all three of them as the knight dropped his bitch’s hips. She fell exhausted to the ground and buried her face in the queen’s lower belly. The older woman stroked her tired servant’s head and brushed her wet hair from her face.

“Whew.” The knight let out a deep breath and walked over to one of the barrels in the corner of the room so that he could quench his thirst before going again. His relaxed penis swayed as he strutted over.

Suddenly, the queen remembered something very important and she screamed out at the knight. “Wait!” The soldier paused and turned toward the calling whore and looked at her intently. She swallowed hard and made the best beggar’s face she could manage. Her beautiful eyes widened and her lower lip pooched out into a pout. “Please. Fuck me.”

The knight’s eyebrow raised in curiosity. He was clearly suspicious of her sudden cooperation.  She saw this and ran her tongue over her lips very slowly and eyed what was between his legs. “You are a much more handsome man than my husband ever was. So young. And you’re so large. Please. I want it!”

He began walking back toward her. As he did so he noticed how she seemed legitimately pleased, but he was no fool. She was hiding something. He’d soon discover what. First, there was no reason to waste her sudden eagerness. Also, he had a feeling he knew what she was hiding and he knew were to find it now.

She smiled seductively at him as he moved forward. He didn’t stop until his flaccid length was just an inch from her face. The man didn’t speak but the woman knew what to do. She gently rolled her tired servant off her lap and pulled herself to her knees.

Her fingers caressed the loose skin of the intimidating piece. One hand slid under and began to rub out his sack with skilled movements. The other grabbed the hanging form and started tugging, pulling, and shaking it. Her mouth opened wide and the end of the length disappeared in her mouth. She took the entire part into her mouth and sucked on the thing so hard it actually stung the knight. It popped out of her mouth with a loud sound when she got to the end. The widow lapped at her lips, stroked the slowly stiffening body with her one hand quickly, and then repeated the action using her mouth over and over again until the mighty digit was half solid and firm in her grip.

She downed the beast again and felt the thing gagging her from down in her throat. For the first time in her life, she was thankful that she had been with a rather active husband and for all the times she had been asked to practice her skills with him. She could take the pressure of a body half way down her throat if she needed to without choking. This is what she needed to do to tire this mad man out and urge him into a deep slumber.

Five thick fingers found their way into her lovely silken locks and she bobbed and sucked the growing cocked at its large base. The knight grinned and tilted his head back as the woman worked her slutty magic on his body. Her fingers massaged his thighs and hips as she worked. She didn’t pull back until the length became too big to hold in her mouth any longer. The beautiful damsel pulled the member out and began to pump the monster violently with her soft fingers wrapped tightly around it. She continued to rub and roll the balls in her other hand. Then, she began to bounce them in her palm while her tongue licked the bright red tip of the swollen unit.

“It was better before.” Before she was given warning, the queen’s lips were spread apart and the full length of the knight’s stick violated her mouth. He pushed the head right down her throat and growled in pleasure as she just swallowed his form.

She gave no sign that the action had caused her pain but the walls of her throat were now bruised and raw. Despite this, she remained a professional. She took the entire thing and did the fucker an extra favor by humming around it. The sound was chopped because of the cock flooding her esophagus, but the gesture was not lost on the violent male. The loud vibrations prickled his penis; He couldn’t help but let loose another small string of pre-cum. To his immense joy, his slut swallowed the liquid and just beckoned more down into its depths.

“Good. Very good slut.” He was ever condescending, even as she brought him so much pleasure. He gripped her head and released it in strange, non-painful strokes. The threads of silky hair felt great between his fingers and added to the entire sensation. His pet continued to bob her head on his entire length and he could not have been more pleased. Well, that might have been a lie. Maybe there was something he could do to make this even better.

“I can’t wait to get the little barrel kitten over here,” he said casually but felt the queen tense immediately. “I bet she’s just as much fun as her slutty mother.” His voice wasn’t loud enough this time to carry around the room but it had been loud enough for her to hear. She immediately tried to pull off the warrior in order to please or defend what was hiding in the barrel but her head was forced roughly back down on the cock by the hand wrapped in her beautiful hair.

The woman choked on the knight’s body for the first time and was forced to bob her head just to angle the prick in a more comfortable way. She was still pushing off of him with her hands now but he wouldn’t give. His hips began to work with his secured grip and he started deep throating the once elegant woman ruthlessly. She tried not to choke but it was nearly impossible as he pounded her face. The only thing she could manage to do was close her eyes tight and try not to let the enormous member tear a hole in her neck.

A small squeak came from the barrel that the knight caught simply because he’d been listening for it. He grinned wickedly as he broke the woman whose cheeks were turning a dark red with a light purple tint as he asphyxiated her with his body. His body wrecked the woman until it gave two powerful shots that she was forced to swallow before he would pull out of her.

When he finally freed her, she coughed and choked and gagged. She tried to get the semen out of her system but it was already lost to her stomach. Her throat was completely raw and there was some blood coming from the cuts formed from the soldier’s violence. It had taken her senses a moment to regain control of her mind. By the time they had though, it was too late.

“Mother!” The shriek of a terrified young woman tore through the safe room. The queen looked up and saw the most horrific sight of a beautiful girl being dragged out of the barrel by her still perfect lovely locks of raven hair.

“No! Please! Stop!” The widowed mother’s voice cracked as she screamed her protests to the ruthless conqueror.

“Don’t! Let me go-!” The princess cried out gripping her hair where the man had her. She was pulled from her hiding place with ease and forced onto her feet. She struggled to get free but the motion only caused her head more pain.

“Mi’lady!” The maid had awoken at the sound of her little mistress’s howls. “Put her down!” Despite her weak legs, the servant charged at the knight with blood lust. Her attack was cut short though, when her neck was caught in the warrior’s free hand. Now he had two beautiful women and he thought playfully about what he’d do with them next.

“Now now. Let’s all behave. We wouldn’t want the princess to loose her head, now would we?” His threats came with a disgustingly pleased smile. He was so very proud of himself and it sent a horrible chill down the queen’s spine.

She lowered herself to the ground and made herself as unthreatening looking as possible. “Please, not her.” Her voice was raspy and less pleasant than before.

“Shut up slut!” He snapped and turned his fingers in the princess’s hair. “You are all my sex slaves! You are all my worthless pets and you will all do exactly what I say when I say it. If you get on my nerves, I’ll just cut your pretty little heads off.”

“Let us go! Let us go!” The feisty princess started hitting the knight’s chest and then she started digging her fingernails into the skin of his chest. Even when she started to draw blood, he just laughed at her.

“Oh yes! You are quite a bit more fun then these bitches aren’t you?”

Pain shot through the maid’s head as she was tossed to the floor violently. Her mistress crawled over to her and held her close. They stayed huddled together as they watched the princess fail to escape. It was almost unbearable to watch as he walked the younger girl over to the shelves were he pulled down the long coiled rope. He wrapped one end around the girl’s wrists and looped the other end through the thickest section of one of the many rafters that helped hold the walls of the safe room in place.

With a swift tug the princess’s arms were hoisted up above her head. She was held tightly in place with her delicate limbs locked vertically so that she had to stand on her tiptoes as to keep from dangling by her wrists. The princess cried out and screamed while thrashing and trying to escape. Her sounds were a source of delight for the knight as he stepped back to examine his catch. His bouncy little prize wiggled around helplessly. The girl’s mother watched in revulsion as the knight’s fleshy sword came to a hard diagonal point.

The self-proclaimed ruler of these women raised his hand and caressed the youngest woman’s flawless cheek. She snapped at his fingers like a piranha. He pulled his hand back just in time and slapped her rose painted cheek. A darker pink stung the pale skin underneath and tears finally made their appearance.

“You monster…” she cried.

“Oh now, don’t be that way.” He ran his fingers through her hair once more and smiled boldly. “Why don't you call me daddy?” The princess turned and spat in the knight’s face. “Bitch!” He hit her harder this time and she was left sobbing and he whipped the spit from his eye.

“Die!” Suddenly from behind his form came the sharp sensation of a knife in his back. He turned and hit the maid who had so heroically ran a small dagger into the muscle of his left shoulder blade. She was obviously not trained in killing and her panic had led her to make a vital mistake. The maid smacked onto the ground with a mighty thump. The force of the attack had loosened at least one of the woman’s teeth and blood was now seeping through her teeth.

“You stupid bitch!” The knight reached back and tore the dagger from his back and looked at it. His fury quickly turned to dark malicious amusement. He walked over and jerked the servant by her hair and lifted her up off the ground. The knight ruthlessly pushed her up against the wall and pushed himself on top of her. She screamed as he reopened her still wounded body. His cock slipped up her already damaged ass and he began pounding her viciously.

Blood spilled out over his dick as he picked her up off of it and slammed her back down on it harder than ever before. He fucked her as roughly as he pleased and she began to cough from the pain. Her lungs caught and she felt her body trying to shut down. The knight saw her eyes fluttering and he growled a deep laugh.

“Damn… You… you monster…” she choked out what she could through the suffering. “I pray you… burn in Hell.”

“Hahaha-!” The knight of death and chaos laughed at the scornful words of a beaten slave. He heard the mother move toward her child and knew what he wanted next. He continued to pound his entire girth up the maid’s broken body. His free hand dropped the dagger and locked around the weeping woman’s neck. He tightened his grip and felt her throat collapsing beneath his power. She gagged and tried to save herself what little energy she had to stop him. Her body clenched around his so tightly from the total suffocation that he thought his cock might be broken off inside. Her body had begun jerking and contracting in violent intervals. The walls opened wide and pushed, then they would clamp tighter than before and swallow harshly, and finally her convulsing hips would shake his dick in a crazy death grip. By the time he shot off inside of her body and her world ended in one last burst of excruciating pain, she felt pleasure and relief in knowing that it was all finally over. Her final selfish prayer was that she would not wake up to more nightmares.

The maid’s body fell to the ground completely stripped of life.  Her eyes were half lidded, completely bloodshot and swollen. She didn’t hear the call of her princess as she hit the ground and she knew nothing of the events that took place after her mind was wiped from the natural world. Her soul was added to the chaos knight’s collection in Hell. Now, he had more pressing things to concern himself with.

When the knight looked back at the two women left in the room he was met with the sadly predictable scene of the widowed lady trying to free her vulnerable daughter. He scoffed before finally walking over towards the two.

“Mother! Mother he’s coming!” The speed of the mother’s turn left her beautiful strands of hair flying through the air. She had no time to prepare for the hand that gripped her face and pulled her up to his. She stared at the murderer in panic through scrunched eyes as he leered down at her.

The daughter shrieked and cried and screamed at the knight; he just ignored her. “You don’t really think I’m going to let you go, do you?” He turned her face so she had to see the body of her dead friend. “You don’t want your daughter to end up that way, do you slut?” The queen wept, defeated. She couldn’t save her beloved servant and she knew she could do nothing now to protect her daughter.

“Please….”

“Shhh-“ The knight hushed her and released her face. “If you want to live, you might. I don’t have to kill you or your daughter.” A desperate hope filled the mother’s eyes. “If you behave, you will be allowed to stay in this world. Do you understand?”

The mother nodded several times and swallowed painfully. Satisfied with her new loyalty, the lord of the room grinned and stroked the face of his oldest new servant. Then, he looked over at the princess. “You will be good. Won’t you little one?” The mother pleaded with her daughter using her eyes.

Of course, the little spitfire daughter of a dethroned king could not argue with the threat of death over her dear mother or risk her own livelihood. She knew somewhere in her heart that her mother would be the next to die if she didn’t behave herself.

“Good. Then you will watch and learn.” Fear filled the princess’s eyes as her mother was led over to the only table in the room. Stripped of all of her clothing and shame now, the queen was just a servant herself and her job was clear: to serve and please her horny master. Her reward was her daughter’s life. She was happy to do anything for that award.

Her hands reached out and grabbed at the table’s edge and her spine curved as her back arched inward to help her rear protrude out towards the excited man waiting behind her. She shuddered as he caressed her rear with moist fingertips. He bent down on his knees and showed a single sign of something that could be mistaken for kindness. His tongue pressed to the woman’s fuck hole and he lapped at her puckered ring. She whined loudly as his devilish tongue coated her body and began slipping into the tight confines of her back entrance.

She quickly lubricated herself naturally from the feeling of such pleasurable attention. This embarrassed the woman and she inwardly started to honestly hate herself for enjoying the sensation so much. The knight made her pleasure even more unbearable by slipping two fingers into her vaginal entrance. He fondled all of her best spots and added another finger. He was a monster, a skilled monster. She couldn’t help but wet herself as he played with her upper wall then finger fucked her pussy hard and fast. As he played with her front, she was loosening in the back too. His tongue was pulsing half an inch into her body and she loved it.

After another moment of enjoying himself in these ways, he lifted from his spot on his knee and teased his slut by leaving her open to the cold lonely air. She looked back over her shoulder. He was standing there stroking his blood-covered cock with the hand soaked in her fluids. She parted her full, flushed lips and moaned for him.

“Please,” she begged. “Fuck me!” He shook his head slowly and kept pumping his dick. She begged him again. “Please!” He smirked and wagged his length at her. She pleaded with her shifting rump and eyes but he refused to give it to her. Finally she asked, “What do you want me to do?”

His eyes lit up and he looked over at the girl who was still tied up. When he looked back at the woman she was staring at her daughter confused and desperately. “Cut her down and bring her here.”

The demoted queen looked from her daughter to her new master and then at the dagger that was lying near her friend’s corpse. She was hesitant at first but finally walked over and picked the dagger up from the ground. Her eyes went back to the knight who was clearly unaffected from the first time he’d been injured and she knew she had no chance of fighting him. Right then though, she didn’t want much more than her daughter’s safety and that fat cock shoved into any part of her body.

Still dangling by her arms, the princess had watched her mother preform so whorishly for a monster of a man and she was lost for thoughts. She hated the moisture that had built up between her thighs and she hated the pounding in her chest. When she saw her mother walking over with the knife she wondered what the plan was. Her mother started cutting her down but not without whispering to her, “Please, be a good girl. Do what he says so we might live and remain safe. There are more like him out there. Just do what he asks and do not fight.”

Rope dust floated around in the air as the bindings were cut and the mass of the rope fell to the floor. She was escorted over to the table and the towering man with the strong, muscular body. He smiled at her and continued to stroke his impressive piece. The princess couldn’t help but look at the thing. She stared as he handled it and he watched her stare.

“Would you like a taste?” The princess jumped back a little and looked at the man in fear. He laughed at her. “Don’t worry. You’ll want it soon.” He let his dick fall into its natural alert place and picked the princess up by her sides. She squeaked as he sat her down on the table. “Turn over.”

It took her a moment but the princess finally understood his order and turned over so that she was on her knees on the table and her ass was up in the air.  She felt ridiculous and was still in her nice gown. He took the tail of her dress and cut the fabric so that the outfit ended in a tiny skirt that clearly showed off everything when she was bent over in a pose like the one she had been in.

He took the mother as gently as he probably could have by the back of the head and pushed it forward. A disturbed expression covered the woman’s face and she hesitated for a moment. How could she do something like this? But at the first sign of violence in the man she moved forward and put her face near the untouched body of her lovely girl’s perfectly round rump. 

The girl whined and her body clenched. Her mother cooed out to her. “Quiet now darling. Relax. It will all be okay.” She swallowed and felt her master’s hand tighten on the back of her neck. “Remember darling, we’re servants now. We must learn to do new things. Do you understand?”

A small “yes” came out just before a loud surprised gasp. Lips pressed to virgin flesh as the first kiss was placed. The tongue reached out of the master’s slut’s mouth and caressed the palely colored skin of the youngest girl’s body. Over and over again the muscle stroked the forbidden fruit, coating it in thick moisture.

Satisfied with this, the knight decided to give his pet exactly what she had worked so hard for. His cock pressed to the matured body of the beautiful woman who was bent over the innocent girl on the table. He rubbed his head on the soaked skin of her womanhood while his wet finger slipped itself inside her tighter entrance. The woman moaned into the girl’s form as she felt the burn of anal penetration shake her body.

The heat of the woman’s breath made the girl scream into the wood of the table. She whimpered and begged for a god to save her. She had never even explored her body before and now there was something very strange happening to it. She could not turn to look at her mother’s shame and she was terrified of what her life would mean now. However, all of the worry and fear were muted by something entirely fresh when the sensation flooded her systems.

Enormous pleasure knocked the virgin girl’s mind loose. Her body quivered and surged as her body was taken by the older woman and practically consumed. The girl pressed back on the woman’s face and allowed herself to be nuzzled, sucked on, licked, and penetrated by the softest and most miraculous thing she’d ever had anywhere near her body before. She had been practically devoured by the woman behind her who was moaning and panting against the virgin’s ass while her own was working hard to accept two large fingers now.

The woman cried and rocked back against the hand and the cock. She was trying to get the head to slip into her open hole but she was having the worst of luck with it. Her concentration was split in two and he wasn’t about to do anything that wasn’t on his agenda.

A loud cry from the mother when the man’s fingers left her heated body shook the daughter to her core as it vibrated off her walls of flesh. The older woman was going to turn away from her place but was stopped by the feeling of the large appendage shifting and pushing it self into the tight area passed the first ring of defenses. The large hands of the soldier of chaos gripped around the woman’s waist and he held her firmly in place as he forced his impressive member deep into his sex pet.

He didn’t hesitate; once he was inside, he began to thrust with quick, powerful movements. His body jerked back and forth as his pelvis clapped against the soft cushions that were the slutty servant’s full cheeks. He beat into her over and over again with so much force that she was forced up against the table. He had to regain his balance and place inside the horny woman as she fell onto forward and onto the smaller female. Once he was inside her again, he grabbed her by her hair and continued riding her. She drooled just a little and moaned loudly. Her breasts were bouncing violently, naked in the candlelight over the smaller girl’s back.

The princess had been left without any attention and it confused her. She forced herself around and stared in awe as she saw two full tits bouncing in her face. After a moment, she looked at the rest of the scene and saw exactly what was happening.

“Oh god…” the girl whispered the words without being able to do anything more. The scene was horrifying but it did nothing to stop the feeling of lustful need in the girl’s body. She looked up at the face of the monster that was beating him self deep within the other female and shivered at his evil and intense gaze. His leer was fierce and threatening, but there was something even more horrifying about it: it made her feel submissive.

Her legs kept shivering and her thighs kept locking themselves together, then shifted and relocked. She was aroused and she wanted something more. A new instinct was suddenly coming over her. This was, in fact, her new life. She moved out from under the woman being fucked and sat on the edge of the table. She looked at the man who was watching her so intently and she opened her legs wide. He never stopped burying his meat inside his slutty pet’s tight ass but he was watching this little morsel preform with curiosity and incredible delight.

His source of entertainment untied the top of her dress and let the loosened fabric fall down off her shoulders. The tops of her breasts were revealed and her mostly untouched core was exposed for him to gaze upon at his leisure. He barely noticed when the woman on his dick came the first time as he was so entranced by what this fresh little whore was up to.

She lifted a hand and began to massage the tip of her own tongue with her fingertips. Then, she moved those fingertips down her chin, neck, and then chest and uncovered one of her supple breasts. She allowed herself to behave in a way she’d once seen a servant of her father’s do. She began circling and pinching at her tiny perky nipple and rubbing her areolas. The feeling had been almost as good as the feeling of having that demon eye her down.

Her other hand had slipped down between her open legs and begun petting the soft, smooth, pink skin of her open lips and all the small bumps and ridges between them. Her face had been deeply flushed and her eyes were glistening in the dim light. She was an eager girl and as the sound of her mother’s voice rang out as she came for the second time, the princess watched the knight leave the older woman’s body and move toward her.

The queen turned servant fell to the floor from exhaustion and tried to catch herself and her breath. She looked over and saw her daughter behaving in a nauseating way for the man who had killed her father and everyone else she’d known. The kingdom’s princess was presenting herself like a common concubine and it sealed the final deal with the Devil. Ownership of the castle and the women’s bodies was now in this demon’s hands.

“Have you ever been fucked before?” The knight asked the princess who was rubbing on herself.

“No,” she confessed.

He lifted his cock to show her. “Do you want to feel this?”

Her lips parted as she stared at the beast. She shifted and whined where she sat. This made the man smile and he bent down to taste her virgin essence. His lips locked around her delicate skin and he sucked away all of her weakness. He licked and probed the young woman with his tongue and reached forward to grab her hips to pull her forward more. She cried and pushed down on his head and wiggled. Her body was reacting on its own as it tried to both pull the man closer and push him far away so she could escape. The feeling made her small body swell and break easily.

Small spurts of fluid came rushing out into his mouth. He lifted the girl into the air easily by her hips. Her hands were pressing to the ceiling as she straddled his face. He was standing straight up as he rubbed his face in the considerably smaller than him woman. He lifted her even higher and devoured her virgin ass. He tongue fucked her and it had made her scream and cry out. She was gripping his hair with her hands and was moaning loudly.

The older woman crawled her way over and had begun sucking on the mighty warriors large and firm balls. He grinned as he ate the younger girl’s ass and let the woman below run her tongue over his sack and cock. He enjoyed the feeling of her popping his scrotum in her mouth and deep throating his impressive package despite her torn up throat. He allowed her to continue until he’s ready to take his final prize.

Slowly, the girl was lowered down to rest with her ass just above his cock’s highest point when a very eager servant girl wasn’t sucking it off. The princess looked at his messy face and was surprised when he moved forward and planted a sloppy kiss on her lips. She was even more surprised when his strange tasting tongue lashed out and assaulted hers.

She was lost in his talented tongue’s dance for what seemed like hours before she was finally lowered and something unfamiliar pressed up on her ass. Her eyes stared at her master wide and only slightly confused.

“You’ll be one of my wives. I’ll fuck you and if you live, you will bare me a son.” It wasn’t a question. “How does that sound?”

“Yes.” The young girl looked up at him and knew that it was this or nothing at all. Perhaps she could still have some status. Perhaps this way it would be less violent.  Perhaps this was his plan all along and he would love her. These were her thoughts. “I wish to be your wife. I am loyal to you, my king.” She used words she’d heard her mother and some of the servants say towards her father in hopes that it would have similar effects.

It did.

The knight grinned ear to ear and showed off his terrifying teeth. His eye glinted with a sickeningly powerful pride and achievement. “Good! Then you will know what it’s like to be filled with me and you’ll be mine until the day you die. No other man will have you without my permission and you will bare me a son! You will serve me and give me what I ask of you. You will never question me.”

“I will serve, honor, and love you.” His eyes narrowed and she felt his muscles tense. “My king.”

His body moved from her back end and pressed to her virgin entrance. Below, a pleased slave  still sucked his balls. The younger female buried her face into the knight’s unarmored chest and gripped at the muscled of his shoulders as she braced for the violent impact. Despite how painfully large his member was and how painful the experience of it slipping inside her was, the princess was spared immense suffering as her captures length slowly pressed into her forbidden cavern and up past one defense after another. When the head finally broke into the girl’s body she screamed.

The knight held her tightly and moved inside his captive princess’s form very carefully. Not only did he want to ensure she could have his offspring, he wanted to savor every second of this victory. After all, it wasn’t every day he took a virgin’s innocence.

The princess tensed and began to pant and whine loudly as the bloodthirsty monster’s body slowly pushed up against her final defense and stretched it out. _Pop._ The skin gave way and a small stream of fresh blood leaked out over his member. It was his. Her innocence was finally destroyed completely.

The knight pushed his length into the younger woman and began to pulse in her with a slower, more careful, and more tired manner. This would be the perfect end to a perfect day. He’d stormed a castle with his brothers, slaughtered dozens of men with his own hands, and took the life of the king. And just as promised, he’d taken what the sad king had left behind and had claimed it entirely for his own. The queen was lapping at his lowers as the princess road his cock passionately and willingly. He’d conquered and it felt damn good.

The princess let out a scream that was heard by the other knights that had decided to make their way down the hidden tunnel to the safety room. Fluids rushed out over the knight’s body as the girl experienced her first taste of sin. She shook and cried with the sensation of the first orgasm that would lead to many more violent ones in her future. The knight himself came when the girl’s body finally relaxed a little. He pumped deep inside his slave bride and let every last ounce of his seed spill out between those soft new walls and sighed as everything finally came to a finish.

He pulled the girl off his cock and held the unconscious princess to his greedy chest. He looked down at the woman who was lying lost and soulless on the ground then he walked over and picked up the armor he’d shed before. He walked to the only exit of the safety room and looked at his brothers.

“Have fun with those two.” With that, he took his prize and left the other demons to their dark ways. He could hear their snarls and violence as he walked down the tunnel, out into the thrown room, and he took his place on the throne while holding his princess.

All of his fellow knights who were still in the throne room raised their swords and axes and let out a cheer for the man who had led them all to this remarkable victory. Their cheers echoed through the halls over the corpses of the fallen men of the kingdom and reached the ears of every living Chaos Knight in the castle.

“Long live the King!”

**Author's Note:**

> Please note that I do not condone real life rape or violence towards any gender/sex. Forcing yourself on others is wrong. Don't do it. 
> 
> For everyone not crazy, I'm super happy you took the time to read my fiction. :) Thank you for your support!


End file.
